


The one where Peter hates guns

by LoveYou3000



Series: 5 times peter panics because of guns and the 1 time he decides to do something about it [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Flashbacks, Guns, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sorry Not Sorry, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYou3000/pseuds/LoveYou3000
Summary: Peter Parker has hated guns ever since he saw his uncle get shot, so when he goes to the compound for training and Natasha and Bucky want to teach him how to use a gun he freaks out!Someone needs to give my precious Peter parker a break, but it won't be me because I love the angst too much!Part of a series but can be read as a stand alone ficinsta: @love.you3000Edited: 20/02/19I realised how bad this actually was and how hard it was to read so hopefully I have fixed that. If you read this before it was edited and struggled to follow the story, please give it another chance





	The one where Peter hates guns

**Author's Note:**

> INFINITY WAR DOESN'T EXIST BECAUSE I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT...  
> So basically this is a nice AU world where everything was magically sorted and they all became friends after civil war and now they live at the avengers compound together and thanos doesn't exist (a girl can dream...) also Bucky is an avenger?? Just roll with it...  
> I also made up some stuff so if you notice anything that's not right it's because I don't fact check lol  
> Everyone is probably OOC but whatever 
> 
> There is so much speech which I don't know how to write Jesus Christ this Is so hard to read I am so sorry! 
> 
> This is not edited and there is a definite possibility this is unreadable but I'm posting it anyway yikes. I might edit this one day in the future if I ever learn basic punctuation but I probably won't so enjoy!
> 
> Edited: 20/02/19  
> This shouldn't be as hard to read now, i'm still not sure if I used paragraphs correctly but I tried
> 
>  
> 
> insta: @love.you3000

Peters favourite day of the week is Friday. Every week, Happy picks him up and takes him to spend the night at the Avengers compound. Every Friday he counts down the seconds till the bell and as soon as it rings, runs to the car which is waiting for him. This week was no different.

"Hey happy" Peter says, smiling as he opens the car door. He climbs him as he hears Flash shout

"Hey penis, is that your sugar daddy?" Peter rolls his eyes and shuts the door.

"Did that kid call you penis?" Happy asks confused.

Peter blushes "Yeah, he does that sometimes." He tells the man.

"Why?" Happy asks and Peter shrugs.

"I'm not sure, he's always called me it. I can't remember where it came from" he explains.

"Doesn't it bother you?" He asks.

"Nah not really. Jeez happy what's with all the questions today?" Peter laughs "people might start to think you care."

At that Happy rolls up the screen that separates the passengers from the driver's seat. Peter sees his smile reflected in the mirror before it closes.

They arrive at the compound around an hour later. Peter was playing a game on his phone which he started after managing to finish all his homework on the car ride. He grabs his bag and jumps out the car, shouting a quick thank you to happy before making his way inside.

"Hey Mr Stark." He says excitedly and the man smiles as he gets up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" He asks as they wall  
"Fine I guess, a bit boring but that's nothing new." He responds and Tony chuckles

"I keep telling you, you're too smart for that school, you should be in college now. I'd happily talk to the admissions team at MIT." He says completely serious. Peter looks at the man and rolls his eyes.

"Mr Stark, I'm 16" he protests

"What About it? I started at MIT when I was 15, they don't care about age" he tells the boy and Peter give the man an exasperated look

"Yeah but you're you. You're The Tony Stark, I'm just Peter Parker." The boy explains

"Well, just Peter Parker is as smart as I was at sixteen if not smarter." Tony says and then turns to the boy with a serious expression "but if anyone asks, I didn't say that!"

"Don't worry Sir, your secret is safe with me! Scouts honour." The boy jokes, holding up his hand in a mock salute.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in scouts." The man says sounding surprised, Peter shrugs

"I wasn't." He says smirking "so my promise actually means nothing"

"Ouch kid, you've betrayed me" the man jokes "but honestly kid I'm serious! Think about it." The boy rolls his eyes and looks away in contemplation

"Thanks, but you're crazy. I guess I'll keep the offer in mind though." The boy says and Tony ruffles the boy's hair.

"You're too modest, there's nothing wrong with bragging about your talents!" He says

"So, what are we doing today?" Peter asks, changing the subject  
"Well some of the other guys are here so I thought you could do some training with them since we can work in the lab anytime." Tony says and the boys face lights up when he finds out the other Avengers are at the compound. He's met them all but they're usually out on missions so it's not as often he gets to spend time with them. "Who's here?" He asks excitedly

"All the Avengers apart from Bruce and Thor." He tells the boy. "But if Bruce was here, he would have been helping me to convince you to apply for MIT." Peter shakes his head with a little laugh at how stubborn the man is.

They make their way up to the main living area of the compound. The compound is home to various sitting areas on different floors. But the one closest to the bedrooms is where they hang out together when they have free time. You have to walk through there to get to the bedrooms and the kitchen so it makes sense for them to use it. Peter notices the kitchen is always stocked despite nobody going grocery shopping. He makes a mental note to ask about that later. Tony tells Peter to make his way downstairs to the gym when hes ready. So he kicks off his shoes and throws his bag on the couch before making his way to his room to get changed for training.  
After what happened with the vulture, Tony decided to start spending time with Peter. A big reason being that he felt guilty about him getting hurt, he wanted to try and avoid that happening again. Once Tony had started spending time with Peter on a regular basis, he realised he had a major soft spot for the kid. In some ways, the boy reminded Tony of himself and he wanted to ensure he didn't make the same mistakes. But aside from that, he did genuinely enjoy the time they spent together and so did Peter.

Peter enters the gym fifteen minutes later greeted by Bucky and Natasha who both smile as he walks in. The boy had a talent for making everyone fall in love with him. Even the toughest of the Avengers couldn't resist his big brown eyes which resembled those of a puppy.

"Hey kiddo" Bucky greets the boy and Peter smiles in response

"Hey, guys." he says eagerly.

"Hey Peter, Pepper stole Tony to do some work he's been avoiding so looks like you're stuck with us." Natasha informs him.

"No problem, what are we doing today." Peter asks

"So not everyone thought this was a good idea" she starts and Bucky interrupts her by fake coughing

"Steve didn't think it was a good idea." he says and Peter laughs before Natasha continues.

"We thought we would teach you how to use a gun."

She keeps talking but Peter doesn't hear what she's saying, there's a ringing in his ears and he's about to throw up. He hates guns and firing one is his worst nightmare but he knows he can't tell them that. If he tells them he's scared of a gun they're going to realise he's a pathetic little kid. There's no way they'll let him train with them again. He pushes his fear aside and tries to focus on what Natasha is telling him.

"Obviously we don't want you to go around shooting guns, but we want you to know how to handle one, in case you ever have to. Does that sound okay?" Peter tries to ignore the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach and smiles.

"Sounds good!"

"Great, let's get started!" She says.

They head over to the shooting range that they set up and start their lesson. They start by teaching him how to assemble and disassemble the handguns that they're using. Peter is grateful that this gives his hands something to do to stop them from shaking. He picks it up quite fast and he wishes he'd pretended to struggle so he could delay having to actually shoot the gun.

As they move on, Natasha gives him some pointers on his stance and how to aim. It doesn't last long enough before she is handing him a pair of noise-cancelling headphones.

"The noise will be quite loud especially with your enhanced hearing so these should help muffle it a bit." He is grateful for the gesture, touched that she actually thought of that. But it doesn't make the bad feeling go away. "The recoil isn't bad with these handguns and with your super strength, you shouldn't feel anything. Try to aim for the target, but you don't worry too much about that for your first attempt. Remember your stance and where to hold the gun and you're good to go." Bucky pats him on the back and gives him a nod before he puts on the headphones and turns towards the target.

He takes a deep breath, his heart racing and picks up the gun trying to stop his hand from shaking. He closes his eyes and he gets his body into position and opens his eyes again as he lifts up his gun. He takes off the safety, feeling as though he's moving in slow motion and finally he's ready. He puts his finger on the trigger and he shoots. She was right about it being loud. The noise attacking his sensitive eardrums, despite the headphones. The bullet hits the target right in the centre and he hears them cheer and congratulate him.

An overwhelming feeling of dread overtakes him and he lets out a whimper as he shuts his eyes. The sound of cheering turns to screams and when he opens his eyes, he sees his uncle Ben bleeding out of a bullet wound. He lets out a gasp and drops the gun, backing away. His hands feel hot and when he looks at them, they're bright red stained with blood. He shuts his eyes again, shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the image of him dead uncle but it doesn't work. He feels someone touch his but pushes them away.

The headphones, which he forgot he was wearing, are pulled off his head. He hears someone say his name in a calm but strong voice. Then he feels hands on his shoulder, he struggles against them but can't get out of the grip.

"Peter, you're okay. Open your eyes." The voice says and he doesn't know why but he listens, his body immediately reacting. He sees Bucky in front of him, concern filling his face. He lets out a breath and relaxes becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Do you know where you are?" He asks and Peter blinks before nodding. It's then he notices Natasha on the floor and he gasps

"What happened?" He asks looking at Bucky.

He looks around the room and his gaze rests on the shooting range. He is overcome with the same feeling of dread. his eyes widen and he stumbles backwards, before turning around and sprinting out of the room.

He doesn't know how far he runs before he has to stop. He leans against the wall closest to him, realising he can't breathe. He grabs his chest in an attempt to relive the tightness but it doesn't help. His senses go haywire and he gets the feeling something bad is going to happen. He wonders if he's dying or s he's having a heart attack. His mind races as he gasps for air, finally his knees give out and he slides down the wall to the floor. He brings his knees to his chest, the world spinning as he hyperventilates.

He's not sure how long passes before he hears footsteps coming toward him, a familiar voice speaks.

"Jesus Peter are you okay? what happened? FRIDAY told me you were in distress." Although frantic, Tonys voice calms him. He looks up at his mentor, panic in his eyes. Tony kneels in front of him and takes his hand, Peter grabs his arm and lets out a small whimper.

"Shh Peter, you're okay." Tony says trying to comfort him. Another wave of panic washes over the boy as he tries to speak through his frantic gasps for air.

"Please" he gasps "Mr Stark help me. I'm dying."

"Listen to me Peter, you are going to be completely fine. You're not dying, you're having a panic attack." Tony tells him "it's scary but you're going to be okay. You need to breathe." Peter looks at the man with wide eyes and nods. "Good boy, try and relax follow my breathing okay." Tony exaggerates his own breathing, holding it in before releasing it. until the boy copy's him. They breathe together for a while until he calms down and can breathe on his own.

Peter sucks in a lungful of air before he speaks "Mr Stark that was  
scary, I thought I was going to die." He says, voice still shaking but  
returning to his normal self. "sorry you had to come and sit with me, you were probably busy and now I wasted your time being stupid." The man shakes his head and puts a gentle but comforting hand on the boy's shoulder

"Panic attacks aren't something you're allowed to apologise for, happens to the best of us kid. I'd much rather be with you, making sure you're okay is more important than anything else I could be doing." He smiles at the boy and gives his shoulder a squeeze. Peter looks up at his mentor and returns the smile.

They hear footsteps and look to see Bucky walking down the corridor towards them. He crouches down next to Peter and hands him a bottle. "I brought you some water," he tells the boy who opens it and begins to gulp it down "I'm glad you're okay, you scared me there."

"Sorry." he says but Bucky protests

"No," he says firmly "don't say sorry, it's not your fault so don't apologise!" Peter bites his lip in contemplation and raises an eyebrow

"Sorry for saying sorry?" He says although it sounds more like a question.

Tony sighs "There's nothing to apologise for kid. But if it makes you feel better, we accept your apology." He rolls his eyes with a little smile.

"Thanks Mr Stark." Peter says with a little laugh.

Tony looks at the boy, a more serious expression on his face and takes a breath. "I hate to ruin the mood and ask, but what caused the panic attack and have you ever had one before?"

Peter shakes his head "I've never had one before. Nothing caused it, I was just being stupid." The boy says, hoping the man won't question him further. Bucky raises an eyebrow and Tony looks at him, with a face of disbelief

"There's usually a trigger and if we can figure out what it was then we might be able to stop it from happening again." He tells him and Peter is silent for a minute. On one hand, he doesn't want to experience it ever again. But on the other hand, he doesn't want them to think he's stupid for being scared of a gun.

Before he can come to a decision Bucky speaks and breaks him out of his thoughts "It was because of the gun." Bucky says and Peter shoots him a look. he opens his mouth to protest but before he can say anything Bucky continues. "Don't try to lie kid, I saw your face after it went off. You were somewhere else completely. I know the look that was in your eye, hell I know that look better than anyone."

Peter rubs a hand over his face and groans "Honestly it was nothing." He says and Bucky scoffs

"Kid you floored Natasha, I think you broke her nose. It was actually quite impressive- but that's not the point. That's not you, you don't do things like that. So its definitely something." Peter cringes at the realisation he hurt nstasha and sighs in defeat.

He takes a deep breath before speaking. "I- i just dont like guns okay?" peter tells them, looking at the wall In front of him to avoid any unnecessary eye contact.

"That's fine underoos, we all have things we don't like." Tony says "But I know you kid, Its not just that. You dont react like that just because you dont like something, there's more to it."

Peter looks down before taking in a shaky breath "My uncle-" he says and pauses to take in another deep breath "he got shot. And when I heard the gunshot I thought I was there again. I was 14 at the time, it was the day before my birthday and we went to the store to pick out a cake. He finished work and May was working late. so he said we could go and choose a birthday cake before we picked her up from work. I took the keys and ran ahead to get in the car but as I did some guy pointed a gun at me and demanded I gave him the keys. I didn't know what to do, so I did what he asked. but Ben came running over, he pushed me out the way and the guy just shot him and drove off. I don't even remember what happened after that other than his blood was all over me and I got dragged away from him. And it was all my fault, my uncle is dead and its my fault." He starts to sob and Tony doesn't know what to say. he could deal with a panic attack but a crying child is so far out of his comfort zone. He put his arms around the boy and pulls him into his chest.

"Its okay kid, it's okay. Its not your fault." Tony says quietly into the boys hair. he feels his heart break at the sound of the boys cries and it reminds him of how young he really is.

They break apart after a minute but Tony sits next to the boy, keeping an arm around him shoulder.

"Did you shoot your uncle?" Bucky asks

Peter shakes his head frowning "No" he answers

"Then it's not your fault." Bucky says and Peter protests

"But- but if he didn't go to buy my birthday cake the-"

Bucky interrupts him firmly "No Peter."

Peter looks up, shocked but now listening to what Bucky is saying to him. "Peter if you didn't shoot that gun then you did not kill your uncl. if you didn't do anything to make that physcopath shoot your uncle then it is not your fault. You can't live your life feeling guilty for things that weren't your fault. The only person to blame is that asshole who shot the gun. Got it?" Peter nods and sniffles again

"Yeah Bucky, I know you're right. When I think about that it makes sense but I can't stop the part of me that says it was my fault." Peter says and wipes his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"What happened to the guy? Did he get caught?" Tony asks

"About an hour later he crashed the car and died." Peter tells him "when I found out I was glad he died, sometimes I still am. I guess it makes me a bad person for being happy that someone died."

"Not at all. The fact that you feel guilty about being happy means you are one hundred percent not a bad person." Mr Stark tells him

"I for one am glad that bastard is dead," Bucky says "I was about to track him down and kill him myself." Peter laughs

"Thanks, Bucky... I think." He says "thank you too, Mr Stark."

Tony smiles and gets up "Don't mention it kid." He says then his fave turns serious "I'm serious, don't. It will ruin my street cred."

Peter rolls his eyes and Bucky laughs "You didn't have any to start with." He says making Tony gasp

"Ouch Bucky." He says faking seriousness.

Bucky shrugs, rolling his eyes and Peter laughs "See you in a bit kid, I'm going to change out of my training clothes." he says and walks away.

Tony offers his hand to the boy and helps him get up.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." he says. "We definitely need to have a chat about that guilt complex of yours. But how about for now we order some pizza and watch a movie?" He asks.

Peter smiles "That sounds great Mr Stark"

**Author's Note:**

> I posted some fanfic when I was like 12 for other fandoms but this is the first time I've wrote marvel and the first thing I've ever finished (If you can call it finished) so I'm posting it. 
> 
> I have so many ideas for fanfics but I'm shit at writing so never finish anything but I finished and decided to just post it anyway because I'm never going to get any better it I don't try.
> 
> I might turn this into a random series of oneshots idk
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> insta: @love.you3000


End file.
